


Please Don't Let Damian Adopt These...

by WeirdAlterEgo



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Eggs, Impregnation, M/M, NO consentacles, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, egg laying?, unbetaed hot mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdAlterEgo/pseuds/WeirdAlterEgo
Summary: You know whose fault it isagain.Yeah I need to get my thoughts ready and write something from my (other) series. Sorry?Hope you like it anyway.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Tentacle Monster
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	Please Don't Let Damian Adopt These...

**Author's Note:**

> You know whose fault it is _again_.
> 
> Yeah I need to get my thoughts ready and write something from my (other) series. Sorry?
> 
> Hope you like it anyway.

He didn't speak their language, but it was all right. Kon said they were friendly. They were all generosity when they fed them, so Tim couldn't in good conscience turn them away when they wanted... something.

They were gesticulating wildly as they corralled him through a veritable jungle of alien scenery before they came upon... a lake. No, pool. It was definitely made by humanoids. There were steps leading down to the clear blue liquid, the surface so still it made it look like glass.

Tim peered down curiously, trying to guess what was expected of him. His brain came up blank until they started pulling on his clothes, trying to find a zipper or button and _then_ Tim got it. It was a bath.

He looked around and tried to decline politely. Sure, the people of this planet were not a shy breed at first glance - they certainly had no problem flashing breasts and more. Only their bottoms were covered in what looked like uniform underthings. Tim wasn't going to judge, but he preferred privacy to do his thing.

"Thank you," he tried to refuse gently. "Really, thank you, but I'm good. We have showers on the ship."

But the townsfolk just wouldn't get it. They kept gesticulating, growing more and more agitated until Tim thought he would need to ask Kon to intervene... only even when he called for him, Kon didn't come.

He considered the merits of fighting his way back, but he really didn't want an incident, not after... all this. And they were a tiny, weak-bodied species. If he wanted, he could take them all on and win. He sighed and shook his head.

"I'm only doing this if you turn away." He gesticulated, mimicking them turning away. They more or less understood it, and many of them grumbled as they turned, eyes fixed on the foliage.

When only the chief (according to Kon) was watching him, Tim gave up and begun to undress, unsnapping his suit's clasps and traps until he could pull down the zipper and step out. He left his clothes and weapons in reach, palming a small knife before he carefully made his way down to the pool.

The blue liquid rippled gently when he tested it, the temperature warm and welcoming. He felt no averse reaction, so he slowly eased in careful of his surroundings. He was chest-deep before he knew it, and started to look around for soap.

There was no soap.

He sighed and started to wash himself, even though he was relatively clean. He gave the chief a disgruntled look when he still refused to look away. Why would they want to watch himself wash his armpits? What's the appeal?

The first touch didn't register. He was in a semi-natural pool, there was plant life on the bottom, dark green kept-like things swaying gently. It was normal. But then he was touched again, less gently.

His head whipped down, clocking the dark green tentacle wrapping around his ankle and squirming up steadily. He fumbled for his knife, trying to ready it. Another tentacle squirmed out from among the kelp and wrapped around his other ankle and Tim wasted no time. He had no interest in making friends with things living underwater. Be gulped in as much air as he could and crouched down, hand out and lashing at the thickest part of one of the tentacles.

The knife made a single paper cut. The thing's skin must have been quite though, and Tim tried to cut it again and again until the thing got bored and one tentacle tip flicked out and forced the knife out of Tim's hand.

He broke the surface then, gulping in air and screamed for help.

The townsfolk turned as one to watch him impassionately, and _Kon still didn't come_.

Tim tried to struggle, but the thing had him firmly in its grip. Tim stared at the chief with murder in his eyes. He didn't know what was about to happen to him, possibly octopus food, but fuck them. he would get out. He tried to grab onto the edge of the pool, eyes scouring the pool's bottom for his useless knife when he saw it.

It was an almost translucent thing, thinner than the ones (now 4) keeping him immobile. Another grabbed his right hand still scrabbling for the edge of the pool and he could only struggle weakly and stare in horror as the thin, translucent tentacle inched closer and closer towards his body.

As a last ditch effort he slapped it with his left hand, and it jerked back. Tim saw ripples forming at the other edge of the pool where the thing must have been hiding, before his left arm was wrapped and pulled out, far away from his body. The translucent tentacle began its slow way towards Tim anew, and he screamed again, thrashing as far as he could.

Which wasn't far at all.

He felt a gentle nudge against his cock, down his balls and traveling back with a smooth, shaky caress until Tim could feel it pressing against his hole, nudging and nudging and pressing until it finally slipped in. The tentacle penetrated him.

He screamed like he'd never before. He was aware he was whimpering and crying, sobbing and begging the townsfolk to help him, to no avail. He felt the thing slipping in further and further until he could only feel the nudging, rocking momentum of the tentacle against his rim, and a stretching, weird sensation in his bowels.

He stared accusingly at the chief as they stared back down at him, faces impassive at Tim's plight. As he was raped by a monster. He tried to struggle away, but he couldn't. The tentacles around his body just wrapped tighter while the impossible insertion just slid further inside his insides.

Until it stopped. The lake stilled, Tim suspended and immobile in there with a tentacle up his ass, buried deep into his bowels, waiting. For there had to be something else. Something worse. There had to be a _reason_.

Suddenly Tim felt the tentacle widening, stretching his hole as it tried to distend inside him. He clenched his asshole down in panic. The water rippled and new tentacles splashed the water as the thing roiled in the pool. Seemed like that one tentacle inside Tim was sensitive, after all. Tim gave it a vicious grin as he clenched his hole as much as he could.

The next second he felt something else nudging at his hole. He stayed clenched down until the tentacles holding his body up began to lower him, right on top of the new ones, until his chin touched water. It was willing to drown Tim to get inside him.

Tim whimpered, stuck. The thing prodded and prodded his hole until Tim gave in, lest it tear his hole.

They didn't slide in too deep, but they stretched him and kept him stretched enough so the other tentacle was free to distend and do whatever it wanted. Tim whimpered as he felt them rub up against his prostate, as he felt the burn from the stretch.

He squeezed his eyes shut against the eyes of the townspeople watching him, watching him get penetrated, _raped_ by some monster. He couldn't bear to be seen in such a vulnerable state, as his cock slowly began to rise from the swaying of the tentacles and the incessant rubbing.

It began as a feeling of discomfort. More than he was already in. His stomach begun to feel full, his bowels filling and he looked down, eyes flying open in shock as he took it in. His stomach was indeed filling up and rounding and he squirmed, horrified at what was happening to him.

 _That_ in turn made the extra tentacles rub his insides as they tried to keep him stretched and he whimpered as they fucked his walls, hips pumping up again down, unbidden, as his tortured body sought some sort of pleasure to escape the discomfort.

The tentacles stopped for a moment and Tim sobbed, trying to chase the sensations before they shot up, squirming further, deeper inside him and pulling out, mimicking his rhythm, making him groan. It was _good_. It was weird. It was awful, but it was also good. It was amazing. He was so full, so incredibly _stuffed_ , but it felt so amazing as he got pumped full of tentacles and god knew what while it pulled him down on every thrust.

Tim hiccoughed as he came, unaware of the buildup and he stared in amazement as his seed clouded up the clear lake.

But the tentacles fucked him still. He tried to squirm away, to kick out to make it stop, but it probably didn't understand that while it was nice before, it was torturous now, and so it fucked Tim through the aftershocks, through the oversensitivity, until Tim was rising again, cock bobbing in the water as it pumped into him, while the one stuck deep inside his bowels kept filling him up. Tim sobbed as those things squirmed inside him with full vigor while his stomach distended more and more, while there was barely any space left in him. He felt like he really really needed the toilet, like he would burst, while his cock was so hard he could cut steel with it.

That's when all the tentacles withdrew and he whimpered, hole chasing the sensations while he felt something... some things slipping out of him. He was so engrossed trying to figure out what he was filled with, he almost missed as the thing rose, its head partway out of the water as it descended on Tim.

He screamed in terror, erection forgotten, as it engulfed him, tentacles upon tentacles sliding and squirming around his whole body, dwarfing him, before his legs were pulled so far apart he could only thank Dick he didn't get broken. Then the thing... it was a third type of tentacle near its base, that forced its way inside Tim's stretched anus. It begun to push and nudge and fuck inside him, yanking Tim down, hard, until he felt slimy, cool alien flesh rubbing against his ass as it bottomed out inside him, water splashing up against his face with the motions.

It fucked Tim, stubby tentacle squirming up inside him as far as it could push. It humped into his bowels with short thrusts that made Tim come almost instantly, but it went on and on, ignoring Tim's pleas to wait. Until it suddenly stopped. Tim felt himself getting flooded with cool liquid, filling him further until his belly ballooned up like he were in some sort of silly cartoon. He stared, open-mouthed as he watched his belly getting bigger. He wouldn't have believed it was even possible, if he didn't see it with his very own eyes. It was almost impossible.

And then he felt something else, something so thick, so wide he was sure wouldn't fit try to squeeze inside him and he screamed as he blacked out when the thing finally popped in... and he was released.

***

The chief stared at the earthling as the elder creature released him. They were wise to use him instead of one of their own as they used to. They had weak bodies. Getting the elder creature to copulate would have meant sacrificing one of their own. Luckily, eathlings were made of sturdier material, and they were susceptible to their spells.

He let their men pull the earthling out. They all wore the protective underthings, though the elder creature would not be ready to copulate again. Still, this precaution was necessary. Always.

He surveyed the body as they placed it onto the stone altar. The earthling was slumbering, having succumbed to it to escape the extreme agony of the plug of the elder creature. The chief has seen many of his women succumb to it, bodies tearing apart if they survived up to it. And yet this one survived.

The chief priest readied the ceremonial bowls as he reached over to remove the plug. The eathling made a pitiful noises as it was wrenched from his opening, even through blessed oblivion. The bowls, balanced under him caught both the milk as well as the eggs as they poured out of him. It was a bountiful harvest, filling more than one bowl as it spilled out, until the flow petered off.

The chief pressed down on the eathling's stomach to get as many out as possible, before they brought forth the sacrificial virgin, a tiny, wispy thing, who wouldn't have gotten half as much caught up in her. She wouldn't have survived the copulation, either. She reached in, thin hand sliding inside the eathling's cavernous, well-stretched hole to scoop up the leftover stragglers, until she pulled out with a squish and declared the man empty of eggs.

The chief priest performed a cleaning ritual, washing the eathling's insides with blessed water of the Moosoonehdoona, ensuring there were no more precious eggs trapped inside the man.

The water ran empty.

Truly, the eathlings' arrival was a blessing.

They anointed the eathling's opening with salve, redressed him, for he observed the clever fingers undo his clothes, and then they carried the man back, careful not to be seen. They laid him out in an alcove, as if he only fell asleep, spelling his memories into wispy dreams at best.

No harm done, only another of their own saved.

***

Tim woke up muzzy. He felt... weird. Disconnected. Remains of a dream so vivid he could almost taste it floated to the forefront of his mind and he reached down to pat his stomach. His flat, muscular stomach.

Of course.

Did he really think he would get fucked by a tentacle monster?

Clearly he watched too much anime if he could imagine that happening in real life. He needed better hobbies.

He looked around, seeing his friends through the hallway and stood up to rejoin them. His stomach tightened for an instant, and his hands flew up to check. He was a little tender, but it was expected, having been kicked there repeatedly through the fight. (And falling through some debris and half a house.) His stomach was a bit tender, perhaps a tiny bit swollen, but flat. (He checked. He was paranoid, sue him. Stranger things have happened.)

But there was nothing.

He waved it off as his usual bat-paranoia, and smiled at a passing-by alien girl, a tiny, wispy little thing. She smiled back, gratitude written clear and loud on her face. Tim liked it when he could help. He was glad she was safe, that they were all safe.

He jogged up to Kon and threw an arm around his shoulders. It was time they left this planet behind and made their way back home.


End file.
